Rob Roberts
Robert Roberts, frequently called just Rob was a strange mutant humanoid creature that had a sick obsession in eating human brains. He was the monster of the week in the third episode of the seventh season Hungry. He was played by Chad Donella. Biography All about Rob's past is an enigma. He was a strange, bald mutant creature that lived in Costa Mesa, California, being an employee of the fast food chain restaurants, Lucky Boy. He used several prosthetics to hide his face to the world, but Rob had an strange obsession in tasting human brains. Rob actually wanted to have a normal life, and began watching motivational videos and going to therapy to supress his homicidal obsession, but it was all in vain. One night, Robert runned amok and killed costumer Donald Edward Pankow at Lucky Boy's. This strange murder case dragged Mulder and Scully's attention due to the fact that the victim was drained completely of his brain thanks to a strange hole in the head. Having regret of what he did, Robert found comfort in his psychiatrist Dr. Mindy Rinehart because he thought she was the only person on Earth that could comprehend him even if she didn't know his true colors. Rob did all on his biding to supress his urges for brains, until a night he was blackmailed by his work partner Derwood Spinks, that found Robert's pills in the crime scene. Scared, Rob decides to take revenge on Derwood and murders him in his own house, using his extremely sharp, proboscide tongue that uses to drain the brains out of the skull of his victims. However, agents Mulder and Scullly were close in discovering Robert's scheme and decides to leave town, but is stopped by Dr. Rinehart. They both argue about Robert's culinary urges while Rinehart tries to make him to not leave, but suddenly he mentions that Robert was the one before the killings. Feeling betrayed, and realizing that police was outside his house, Robert gets angry and shows his true appearence to Rinehart, attempting to kill her. However, instead of fear, Rinehart felt pity for Rob, realizing the pain and humilliation he was exposed to. When Mulder and Scully arrive to the scene, they found an undisguised Rob attempting to hurt Rinehart, and force him to surrender. Having realized that he can't fight to his urgues anymore and that he will always be a slave to them, Rob commits suicide by cop by running menancingly to Mulder. Feeling redeemed, Roberts says his final words before passing away with a smile on his face. Personality Roberts is a caring, shy, friendly mutant that wishes to have a normal life and a relationship. However, when his urges kick in, he transforms in a predatory beast that will kill whoever crosses on his path, just to satisfy his never ending hunger. He doesn't do this by pleasure, but is more than a need that he hates and tries to supress, he knows that he is hurting people but he can't do anything to control his true nature. Category:The X-Files Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mature Category:Mutants Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic